


Reality

by lalarandoms



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rolivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: Duca "fake news"  unexpectedly rekindle a past relationship that was thought to dead and gone.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible with summaries, but this is my take of what happened after ' real fake news' episode. 
> 
> Unedited. Ignore all the mistakes for the time being, they will be edit soon. 
> 
> And don't forget to leave a comment down below :)

It was a hellish week, and it had finally come to an end. Duca had shut down his website by court order, the murder of the congressman had affected his career, or in this case ruined it. It was relief to the unit that all this bullshit was over and done with. Olivia walked into her apartment, placing her keys in the glass bowl and her purse on the table next to the door and her jacket on the coat rack, she walked into a clean and dim lit apartment. She smiled to herself at the quite sweet bliss. 

Olivia made her way to the kitchen when she hear one of the bedroom door shut gently, assuming it was her son, she mentally prepared herself to be greeted with a grumpy sleepy boy until a familiar vanilla scent creeped around the corner along with a blue eye blonde. 

“Hey.” Amanda quietly greeted Olivia along with a soft smile. 

“Hey, the kids down?” 

“Oh yeah. Knocked out.” She replied with a chuckle, leaning on the white marble kitchen counters; her eyes never leaving the older women. “So uh, Fin told me exactly what you said to Duca.” She confessed, her arms crossed against her chest. 

Olivia stepped closer to Amanda, face to face, their eyes claiming each other's. “I would never let anyone hurt our babies….my babies.” She whispered, her forehead landing on Amanda's as her fingers gentle push back the blonde side bangs behind Amanda's ear. “ and that's including you.” 

Her lips gently claimed Amanda's pink plump lips, she smiled to herself when she felt a pair of small hands fall onto her waist bring her closer, closing the little gap between them. 

Amanda broke their kiss.

“You.”

Kiss. 

“Are.” another peck on Olivia's lips as removed her blazer, slipping through the long olive skin arms,landing on the floor.

“Amazing” another peck to finish and her hands firmly fall on each side of Olivia's face as her lips once again claimed Olivia's. She couldn't help but smile when she felt Olivia's hands gripping her ass before lifting her up, her legs automatically wrapped around the brunette curvy waist.

Their kiss deepen, passionately as their tongue danced in the heat of desire. Amanda's hands slip under Olivia's brown locks, her nails stretching her scalp bringing the brunette closer to her. A soft moan slipped between Amanda's lips, the vibration caused Olivia's to smile to herself while her hands gripping tightly on the small woman's ass before her right hand slipped under the blondes pajama top, Olivia's old college shirt. Her cold fingertips traveled up Amanda's warm soft milky skin, pulling her body close to her, breast to breast; heart beats matching the others. 

Slowly, Olivia lowered herself onto her couch, her back falling onto the soft cushion, Amanda's body followed her lead. The brunette hands fell onto each side of Amanda's waist, squeezing each side every so lightly. Olivia hands freely traced the small but curvy body of the luscious blonde, that straddle firmly on her waist. Feel of Amanda's body on her was enough to make her dizzy, her arousal kicked into high gear when she felt Amanda grind onto her, her panties rubbing against her thighs. 

In much need of air, they slowly pulled back. Their foreheads touched,nose to nose as they struggle to catch their breathe. Amanda's eyes open to find a lustful pair of dark honey eyes staring at her. 

“Hey there.” She whispered. 

Olivia fingers reached up and pushed the blonde side bangs behind Amanda's ear. “Hey” she replied softly, that only Amanda could hear. She leaned forward and straightened her back,bringing the blonde with her. Their bodies still close, brown eyes held its lock with the piercing blue eyes. 

She leaned in to capture the sweet plump lips, the kiss was short and sweet. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the disappointed look staring at her, she couldn't help but place her hand on the blonde's right cheek. Her heart flutter when Amanda leaned into her touch,slowly turning her head to place a kiss on the inside of Olivia's hand. 

“I've been thinking, a lot.” She confessed. 

Amanda pulled back, her body leaned back; leaving a gap between the two. “Oh yeah,what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?” She asked playfully, her fingers played with the end of Olivia's brown locks, twirling it around her finger. 

Olivia chuckled at Amanda's playful replied, her lips again planting a kiss on the blonde's unexpected lips. “ I was thinking about us.” She admitted as she pulled away from their kiss. 

Amanda's eyebrow rises in question, confused almost. Uncertainty and slight fear hinging inside. 

“I was thinking about our past, and how much of a shitty person I was towards you, towards us.” 

Amanda took Olivia's hand, her own placed over the larger ones, her thumb caressing over the bare knuckles underneath them. “Liv, that's long forgotten.” 

“Not to me.” Olivia quickly snapped back, her tone soft and gentle. “ I will never forget or forgive myself for everything that I had pulled you through because I couldn't...” it was harder than she anticipated, tears threatened to come out. She swallowed the golf ball of emotions. “ because I couldn't accept who I was.” She finished, choking out the last words. 

Before Amanda could say anything, Olivia spoke up again. “ it took me so long, but after I spoke with Duca, and everything that had happened, the threats…” she chuckled to herself, her head lowered and her eyes closed as she shook her head lightly. “All this had to happen for me to realize---” Olivia continued.

“Realize what?” Amanda asked cautiously, her eyes searching for Olivia's. 

Finally, watery brown eyes met blue. “For me to realize that I am in love with you. That I've always been in love with you.” 

Her lips once again claimed Amanda's, the taste of strawberry and faint of vanilla smell attacked her senses. This, this was everything she wanted. This very moment of kissing and holding the person that she loved is no longer a dream, it finally became her reality. The inner struggle of her sexuality, the denial she held in for years were challenged by the blonde. It was a hot drunken one night stand to forget about their loneliness. One night stand turned into a heated affair that stretch on until she moved in Brian. Amanda no longer able to hide and deny her feelings for Olivia, spoke her truth, and was only to be denied by the brunette. It was a denial that carried heavily on her while in the bedroom with Brian,making love. His touches often left her numb, there has been times she found herself imagining that Amanda was the one between her legs or laid on top of her. His blue eyes mimic the intensity of Amanda's blue eyes whenever he would look at her, it scared her; to imagine Amanda's beautiful face over his rough looking face. 

Every part of her relationship with Brian was nothing more than simple, simple yet fail distraction. With every word he spoke and every move he made only resulted to her thinking of the blonde. It was that fail attempt to distraction that caused Olivia to become this spiteful woman towards Amanda, the mistrust, that she, Olivia Benson had fabricated in her head to cloud her true feelings. The more she denied her sexuality, and the more pushed down any feelings she had for Amanda, had only lead to more anger. Anger that she lashed out to squad, but more importantly to the person her heart long for, the one who challenged her in the most subtle way. 

Olivia created a false reality with Brian. The wishful dream of finally being with someone who cared and protected her. A reality the ended a year later. Much true to her character, she pushed him away. Scared of commitment, the lost interest, the meaningless sex and the burning hole in her heart, a missing piece that Amanda held on the palm of her hand without even realizing. There was a hint of jealousy when Amanda confessed her pregnancy. The mere thought of man pressing up against her porcini skin and kissing the very lips she dreams about every night turnt her stomach. She remembered how it took it by surprise, the look of fear in her blue eyes, the sadness and uncertainty in her voice. But yet, Olivia turned it again to make it about her. Her jealousy had once again taken the best of her, she felt cheated on. Looking back now, Olivia could only chuckle to herself that the mess she had created to get to where she is today. 

Her reality is here. And it's here with the person who's sweet lips, she dreamt off nightly. Vanilla scent that haze her thoughts. Olivia's reality had come together. 

She felt Amanda working her fingers on the buttons of her top, unbuttoning the only two buttons on her blouse before pulling back from her long kiss. Olivia raised her arms high, allowing Amanda to slip off her blouse; throwing it on the other end of the couch. She felt Amanda's eyes following the trace of lace blue bra. She shivered at Amanda's light touch, her fingertips tracing the curve of her bra, barely and teasing her bare flesh above her bra. Amanda's loved how the simplest actions turned Olivia on, the way her body reacted to the simplest touch such as she was doing at that moment. She loved feeling the goosebumps rise underneath her fingertips, and the way Olivia tried to play cool. Amanda fingers dipped into the valley between Olivia's breast, gripping onto the front of the bra, jerking Olivia closer to her. Their faces were inches away from one another, their eyes stared deeply into each other's lust filled eyes. Their breathing became heavy, and Olivia captured her lover's lips.

Amanda leaned in forwarded accepting the kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. Olivia grabbed Amanda's hips and gently pulled their bodies together, and deepens their kiss eagerly. There was heat between them radiating, making them glow, time froze.

For a moment Olivia's brain shuts down, and the pure ecstasy of their shape shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame her entire body. Blonde's arms squeezed the brunette's head against hers, her fingers tracing their way through the back of Olivia's hair while brunette explored her godly petite curves and thighs.

Amanda's hand instinctively met the side of brunette's cheek while the other tightly gripped onto the brunette's lock, slowly urging her lover's lips harder against hers. It was as if every ounce of her wanted Olivia's lips on hers, to feel her hands trace the contour of her body. They pull away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable each of them were, their gaze moved from each other eyes to their lips and once more Olivia's lips were against the blonde's. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, their scent, the way their hands tangled into each other, pressing their lips as it parts slowly allowing their tongue to explore the other with a more urgent pace – tongues dancing together.

 

“Let's take this to the bedroom.” Amanda breathed out between kisses. 

Olivia nodded in agreement, and quickly got up with Amanda legs wrapped tightly around her waist, never breaking the intensity of their kiss. Kicking the door shut with her foot, she took a step forward to end of her bed. Gently lowering the blonde down, their lips still connected as Amanda got her knees. She shrived at the sudden touch of Olivia's hands caresses her outer thighs, slowly working their way inner. A moan passed her lips at the feel of Olivia's hands moving closer to her heat, teasing her. Olivia grabbed on each side end of Amanda's shirt, slowly lifting up; breaking their kiss when Amanda's lifted her arms up. Amanda shook at the coldness her bare skin but was soon warmed by the hungry eyes that stared at her bare breasts.

Her milk skin shivered as it touched the cool sheet beneath, her blonde locks fell over her face allowing little to view. Olivia's body hover over hers, positioned neatly her legs. Her blue eyes met with the brown eyes showing a burning need, and it made her weaker. Her small hands traced Olivia's strong back, fingertips memorizing every detail of her long spine as she pulled Olivia's body closer to her. 

Olivia felt a pair of strawberry lips captured hers. The vanilla scent became stronger as she accepted the kiss. Parting her lips ever so gently inviting for a little more, she groaned feeling her lover's warm bubblegum tongue dancing with hers. She was paralyzed, feeling fingertips trail up her neck, falling behind head; pulling her closer. She became dizzy with the heat that was around them, it was too much; she was burning up. Her body began to tremble at the feel of Amanda's hands falling back onto her back, unhooking her bra.  
Olivia smiled nervously, slowly sitting up right as the blonde guided her. Trying so hard to catch her breath, trying too slow her heart beat but to no successes. The blondes scent was overpowering. She closed her eyes as the blonde leaned in closer as her arms wrapped around under her long arms, oh how her vanilla made her dizzy, the softness of the blonde's fingers tracing her back gave her shivers, her goosebumps rising. Olivia grasp softly when she felt her bra unhook and slowly side off front of her arms; she carefully watched the blonde throw her bra outside the bed.

Staying in the same position, Amanda leaned in and began to leave trail of wet kisses on the side of the old woman's neck. She smiled to her when low moan came from her brunette. The tip of her tongue dragged up side Olivia's neck, nibbling lightly on her ear lobe. Teasing, her hand caressed up and down between Olivia's breast, her fingertips running down to Olivia's belly button and back up to neck. 

“Mmmanda…” she breathe out. 

“Yes?” Amanda replied seductively.

Olivia pulled away from Amanda's touch, her hands on the blonde's shoulders; slowly she lowered the blonde back onto the bed. “I need to taste you. It's been so long.” She whispered. 

Olivia positioned herself between Amanda's smooth legs. She placed a soft kiss on the blonde's thigh, she was so close. The musky aroma smell coming from her lover was intoxicating. She allowed herself to place a soft kiss over the center of the black thong, hearing the cry from her lover. She slipped her fingers on each side of the thong,slowly sliding it down as Amanda lifted her bottom up allowing the motion. 

The sweet musky aroma reminded her how truly intoxicating this woman was. She felt dizzy, so much emotion ran through every each of her body, and her heart filled with a new kind of feeling. One kiss on her lover's center and she could hear and feel the moan vibrate down the bed onto her, hitting her heart.

Her tongue slowly traced the smooth center as she felt a pair of her hands tangle her hair. Slipping her tongued between, the taste of her lover was sweeter than she has remembered. Her tongue began to spell her name, as if she was claiming her territory. A moan slip between her lips, feeling her hair in a tighter hold and face forced down closer to the pink center. Olivia's tongued wrapped around her lover's clit, sucking on it gently.

“Fuck, _Livvv_ ” Amanda moaned out as her back arched at the intense satisfaction she was receiving.

__

__

She slipped a finger between Amanda's wet fold, feeling the tightness. How easily she felt her lover's g-stop with little effort, she slowly began her come here pulsing motion, up and down ever so slowly, while her tongue worked Amanda's throbbing clit. She moaned at the feel of Amanda's hand on her head, her fingers wrapped around her brown locks, forcefully pushing her face closer to her.

Her back arching higher as she felt the motion of the brunette’s become quicker , her clit became sensitive; she wanted to push away. She couldn't catch her breathe, her eyes flew open and met with the moonlight shining down at her. This feeling became overwhelming; she could feel herself get tighter around her lover's finger. Amanda's moans became louder and gripping the brown locks became tighter with each hard and quick motion the Olivia gave her. Wetness dripped between her legs, as she grinded herself against Olivia's wet tongue. Her body became shaky, she brought her hand over her mouth, biting on her skin as she felt her hips arch and her toe curl. The wetness exploded from her, she trembled. Her body shook uncontrollably and her heart beat out of her chest. The room spin around her, the smell of sex filled her lungs. Her body trembled as she laid there paralyzed. She could feel Olivia crawl back up but her mind was far away; the feeling was overpowering. She was overcome with new and old emotions, dizziness and exhaustion. She couldn't stop herself from shaking and the electricity that ran through her body. 

Olivia grabbed her bed sheet and brought it up to them, covering the blonde and herself up as Amanda laid her head on her chest. Olivia's heart beat matched hers, chest raised up and down as they tried to catch her breath. She snuggled closer to Olivia's warm body, smiling to herself as Olivia's caressed her sweaty blonde locks. 

“You still got it.” 

Olivia laughed at Amanda's sincere and yet playful comment. “I know what my baby likes.” 

“Yes, you do.” Amanda whispered, her head lifted up lighty before she pressed her lips against Olivia's lips;tasting herself. 

Blue eyes locked with tired brown eyes. 

“I love you, Amanda.” 

Amanda smiled. “ I love you too.” 

She laid her head back on Olivia's chest, the brunette’s heart beat was slow and steady. Her dream became her reality. She laid with the most beautiful woman in the entire planet, the woman that she had fallen in love with years ago when she first stepped foot in the SVU squad room. The games between had ended. All the hurt and bitchiness between was long behind them, love had trumped fear. They found their way back into their arms and into their hearts. 

She smiled to herself at sound of Olivia's soft snores. Amanda sighed deeply as her sleepy eyes slowly won the battle. Her eyes closed, drifting to sleep, dreaming of what their future had in store for them.


End file.
